A Father's Goodbye
by Sara Slytherin
Summary: Book 6 Severus knows the Dark Lord has called for him, but how do you explain this to a small mind? SeverusXOC child


**Author's Notes: **_Harry Potter and all related items are sole owner of those who created it. JK Rowling, Sara and Seven belong to me! Flames are welcomed! Encouragment is well respected!_

_Sara Slytherin_

My life started out as normal as anybody could of asked for. I was born to two parents. I was raised in a house, and I had two pet cats. My mother was a beautiful dreamer named Sara and my father... Well... Let's just reserve my comments on him for later. As far as I could tell, even though I was only five, I was very different. All of my friends thought it was 'cool' that I could make things float. Or dance in mid air. One time I used my 'talent' to save one of my friends from a car.

Once my mother and father found out I was special, my father grounded me for three weeks. All because I used my 'talent'to break the cookie jar. My mother thought the punishment was too hard, I was only five, and only grounded me for a week and a half. Of course, I did not learn from my mistake and ended up breaking something of my father's. I learned quite quickly that words speak quite loudly than actions.

My life was turned upside down at age 10. My father and mother were arguing about something. From what I could make out, by pressing a glass and ear, up to the study door was something about a 'big plan' and 'Dark Lord'. My mother sounded like she was pleading with my father, and of course. He would hear nothing of it. My eyes widened at this, father always listened to mother. I scurried out of the way and to the side as the door slammed open. As I watched my patents step out, I could feel a drastic change in my father.

Now, I have heard many people say that he is a cruel and foreboding person. That you could be drowning in a pool of your own vomit and he'd find it amusing. Well, that is not true at all. Though he may act like a stubborn ugly cow does not mean he isn't one all the time. My father can be cruel and nasty, I have seen it, and felt it on my backside more than once. He can be kind and caring as well. As I watch him turn angrily to my mother and snap at her, watching her shrink back. My eyes widened. His eyes were dark, very dark.. His skin was almost as white as the tablecloth on our kitchen table, and his voice was deep, very scary.

This wasn't my father, it was a monster. A vicious monster who was going to hurt my mother. I did the best thing I could do and pressed myself against the wall. I waited until the beat had gone charging off to the den before creeping out of the shadows and went to my mother, who was on her knees, her hands to her face. I felt angered, father made my mother hurt. She didn't do anything to deserve it. I clenched my fists, gritting my teeth.

"...Seven.. Don't think like that..." My mother's tear streaked face met my gaze, even though she was still hurt, she smiled. "... Where did father go...?" I questioned, hoping he wouldn't come back for a while. A frown covered my mother's face as she closed her eyes. Without warning, she pulled me into a tight motherly hug. My face felt warm, Of course I blushed when my mother hugged me! It was embarrassing! I pulled out of her embrace, and ran a hand through a thick matt of deep brown hair. "Mom..!" I exclaimed. "Don't hug me! Hugging is gross..."

She stood up smiling and pit and gave me a pat on the head. I growled at her slightly... Mothers. "... But where did father go..?" I asked again only to get her back to me as she seemed to walk slowly down the hall, probably to the bedroom to think. I glared at the door my father went out of. My angry monster, as I learned to call my bursts out outrage, was roaring for answers. I sighed impatiently and went to the door. And pounded on it three times. I know I would probably get a good spanking, with the stick, but I didn't care.

The door did not open. My eyes narrowed. "Father! I demand and audience!" I was waiting for him to grab me by the scruff of my neck and demand that I ask more politely. The door opened. I puffed my chest a bit, and walked to the outside balcony. My father was no where in sight. My eyes narrowed. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as the door closed. I turned my head to the door, seeing nobody by it. I was about to walk out to the ledge when my face made contact with cloth. I backed up, rubbing my nose. My head happened to tilt up to see the pale face and dark eyes of my father.

"Uh.." I packed away a bit. I planned for him to of told me to leave him alone... Or something like that. "... Hi..." My back hit the cool slightly damp brick. My father acknowledged my presence with a slight nod of the head. With the ice firmly broken, I cleared my throat. "... Why did you make mother cry..."

I was fore sure I had seen the look of pain in his eyes, if only for a second, before replaced with his casual look of a man. "... You are too young to understand... And you will not ask the question again, do I make myself clear, Seven.."

"Yes father..." I nodded once. It wasn't out of fear I backed, just knowing better than to provoke him, like certain people do.

He smirked a bit, a side face smirk. "... Now... Tell me Seven.. Do you wish to speak your mind on my actions...? Or retract the previously made gesture of force...?" I gulped... He knew I was there? I was about to open my mouth when he placed a hand up. I shut my mouth. "Seven... There is no logical way I cane explain my actions... But you are bright, smart, and somewhat adventurous... But once I leave the house you are to become the man..."

"Father!" The interruption caught his attention. "Leave? Why!"

He sighed, running his hands through the greasy mop of black hair. ".. Seven... As I stated before, there are some things that can't be explained... This is one of them..." He glanced down over the railing, where a group of dark hooded strangers were standing. They have been to the house many times before. But there was something different this time. They seemed to be... Impatient. "Seven.." My father's firm hand rests on my shoulder. He knelt to my level. "Yes..?" I asked softly, feeling tears in my eyes.

My father's lips gently brushed against my forehead, as he slipped something into my hand. "Take good care of your mother.." He whispered before hugging me. I could feel the hot tears pour down my face, knowing, no, feeling, this would be the last time I would ever see him. "... I love you... Papa .." I grasped onto him, as best as I could. ".. Please don't god papa! We need you!" I could hear my ten year old voice choke with tears. I was going to wail. And I did. I held onto him as he stood up, with me in his arms. I put my arms around his neck and buried my ashamed face into the crook of his neck.

The last time.. That was it... My father stepped into the house, placing me into the arms of my mother. She was crying, I was crying. And as I turned to my father, he looked sad, but did not cry. He kissed my mother good-bye and walked out the front door. Once the door closed, it finally hit me, my father was really gone! I looked to my mother. "... Daddy told me to take care of you..." I reached for the tissue box and dabbed her eyes. She looked down to me and smiled. And she once again hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"... My little Severus..." She whispered into my ear. I smiled a bit.

"Yeah mom.." I smiled hugging into her hug. ".. Whatever you say.."


End file.
